


Kyoko estava feliz

by BrightShade (LovelyGirl1519)



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Bad Jokes, Comedy, Eventual Happy Ending, Funny, Kirigiri Kyoko's Birthday, Multi, Plot Twists, Shame, Some Humor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26868769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyGirl1519/pseuds/BrightShade
Summary: Makoto e Byakuya pensam em uma maneira de surpreender a namorada no dia de seu aniversário. Claro, nada nunca sai como o planejado.[Feliz aniversário, Kyoko!]
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Kyoko estava feliz

**Author's Note:**

> Eu não considerei fazer uma fic para o aniversário da Kyoko, preciso confessar...Mas eu seria injusta se fizesse isso. Pois foi graças a ela que continuei a assistir Danganronpa. 
> 
> Enfim, eu fiz uma fanfic de ship porque é o tipo de fanfic que estou acostumada a fazer, mas, algum dia, postarei uma centric dela, prometo. 
> 
> Enfim, eu estou escrevendo fanfic's com um humor terrível ultimamente, peço desculpas...E desejo uma boa leitura!
> 
> E parabéns a Kyoko, ela merece o mundo!

Eu posso ser o tipo de cara que chamam de "lerdo" — e honestamente, eu não julgo que me definam dessa forma — mas, até alguém como eu poderia ler o clima naquela manhã.

Kyoko estava ansiosa. Ela não costumava se abrir sobre seus sentimentos, principalmente depois do que passamos e da perda de seus dois pais. Mas eu sabia quando ela queria dizer algo, estava escrito por todo seu rosto.

Eu sabia o que ela tinha, apenas não sabia como deveria abordá-la sobre. Ao menos até Byakuya vir até mim.

— Ei, qual seu plano? — o loiro me encarava, parecia até que esperava por instruções.

— Que plano?

— Você sabe muito bem qual plano, Makoto. — ele arrumou seus óculos. — Para o aniversário da Kyoko.

— Ah, isso… — mordi os lábios.

— Você não tem um? — ele arregalou os olhos. — Que péssimo namorado nós temos…

— Não é isso!Eu só...Não sei se a Kyoko quer comemorar o aniversário dela.

— Por que acha isso?

— Hoje de manhã ela estava inquieta, parecia triste também...Não acho que essa data traga alguma felicidade para ela. Não quero a deixar mais triste, ainda mais assim...

— Você acha que ela não gosta dessa data porque estava inquieta no café? — assenti com a cabeça. — Makoto…Você sabe em que a Kyoko trabalha?

— Que tipo de pergunta é essa?Claro que sei!

— Então...?

— Ela é detetive policial!Ontem mesmo estava vendo sobre um caso de sequest…Oh...

— Talvez ela nem se lembre do próprio aniversário. Quando se trata de trabalho, ela consegue ser mais cabeça de vento que você. — o loiro suspirou, pegando seu celular. — Precisamos fazer alguma coisa.

— Fazer o quê?Ela chega em três horas!

— Bem, graças a sua dedução… — sua voz estava zangada. Ótimo, agora até isso era minha culpa. — Temos menos tempo, mas podemos montar alguma coisa.

— Eu acho que tive uma idéia! — falei, sorridente.

— Não irei permitir que me enrole em fita mais uma vez, Makoto. — eu fiz um biquinho.

— Mas é um clássico…

— Não mesmo.

**|•|**

Quando ouvimos o barulho do carro, eu e Byakuya nos escondemos atrás do sofá. As luzes estavam apagadas e o jantar já estava na mesa.

Kyoko demorou algum tempo para chegar a porta, e quando chegou, parecia estar falando alguma coisa — o que era ligeiramente estranho, pois, quando ela terminava seu turno, ela não aceitava ligações. —, mas eu não me importava.

Nem havia como voltar atrás de qualquer forma. Digo, mesmo se ela estivesse ao telefone, tenho certeza que ela apenas daria uma risada quando nos visse.

— Ah, Makoto, eu não tenho certeza se essa é uma boa idéia… — ele puxou o avental que vestia. — Sério, que ideia maluca é essa ?

— É só para fazê-la rir. — sussurrei. — Não é nada demais…

— Vestir apenas boxer e avental parece demais para mim… — a voz de Kyoko ficou mais alta, então, o barulho de chaves.

— Não tem como voltar atrás. — sussurrei, pegando no braço do meu namorado. Assim que a porta abriu e Kyoko acendeu as luzes, puxei o loiro para que ela pudesse nos ver.

"Parabéns, Ky!" era o que deveríamos gritar.

Bem, deveríamos, pois quando notamos que Shuichi — um colega do trabalho de nossa namorada — estava junto dela, nós dois congelamos.

— Merda… — Byakuya sussurrou, eu apertei seu braço.

— Bem-vindo…?

**|•|**

— Ky, você poderia ter avisado que seu colega viria! — choraminguei, deitado em seu colo.

— Eu nunca mais irei encará-lo nos olhos… — Byakuya estava deitado no outro sofá, com as mãos sobre o rosto.

— Bem, achei que era imaginável. Esse caso é um pouco complicado, falei que traria trabalho para casa…

— Você falou trabalho, não um colega! — me escondi em sua barriga. — Quero desaparecer…

— Ele também tem um namorado desastrado, não acho que ele se importe com o que viu… — falou. — Ele não vai contar para ninguém.

— Ele vai contar pra namorada dele, eu sei que vai. Eu trabalho com ela, Kyoko! — pude ouvir Byakuya se levantar, provavelmente sentando-se no sofá.

— Bem, eu trabalho com ele, acho que estamos na mesma situação. — ela sorriu, acariciando meu cabelo.

— Era para ser seu presente… — falei, me virando para encará-la. — Sinto muito.

— Pelo quê?

— Pela vergonha que te fizemos passar…

— Ah?Isso não foi nada, vocês já fizeram coisas piores. — ela riu. — Bem, eu amei a surpresa, o jantar estava delicioso também.

— Mesmo que o Shuichi tenha jantado no sofá?

— Podemos considerá-lo um filho, então a situação pode ficar menos vergonhosa.

— Não acho que isso resolva. Não gostaria que meu filho me visse naquela situação. — Byakuya suspirou.

— Bem, eu me diverti...Obrigada, garotos. Faz tempo que não tenho um aniversário assim.

— Hm?Faz?

— Quero dizer, pelo menos eu não me lembro… — lancei um olhar para o loiro, que provavelmente entendeu, pois se levantou e abraçou Kyoko, enquanto eu a abraçava pela cintura. — Oras, o que foi agora?

— Nós ainda iremos te dar milhões de aniversários!Um mais inesquecível que o outro, prometo. — falei, com a voz um pouco abafada. Ela riu.

— Bem, duvido que consigam superar esse, mas irei esperar ansiosamente.

— Ah, esse é para esquecer, por favor. — o mais alto disse, fazendo com que eu também começasse a rir.

— Obrigada, garotos. — ela fechou os olhos, sorrindo.

É, eu posso ser o tipo de cara que chamam de "lerdo", mas, até alguém como eu poderia ler o clima naquela noite.

Kyoko estava feliz.


End file.
